Bad Habits
by snidekick
Summary: Kiko Hirayama lived a peaceful life in a not so peaceful world. She loved her job at Yamanaka Flowers and had a generally loving family. She had nothing wrong in her life yet she craved something more, something that she couldn't put a name on. AN: this summery is cheesy af sorry


I woke up to the insistent shrieking of the alarm on my bedside table. A loud groan tore through me at the thought of getting up. I pretty much fell out of my bed to get up when I noticed the time. The numbers 7:40 blinked at me as I raced around my room; quickly going through the motions of getting ready while thinking to myself about how late I'd be. Mum would kill me if I was late to work again, and with that thought I hurried myself even more.

I dragged a brush through my hair and decided a simple ponytail would have to do today. After I'd finished getting ready I rushed into the kitchen to feed Ren, who'd been lounging on my bed watching me struggle. He shot up the moment I had his food in hand and quickly rushed over as I poured it into his bowl. I gave his grey fur a quick pat then made my way down the hallway to my parents room. I knocked quietly before cracking the door open and seeing that my mum was awake said "I'm heading out now, I'll be home around five thirty, bye!". I heard her quiet goodbye before I shut the door and rushed out, grabbing my bag.

I probably had ten minutes to get to Yamanaka Flowers and I knew the walk was twenty, great. I began to weave through the already crowding streets of Konoha and apologizing to everyone I bumped into and gave a few greetings to stall vendors and acquaintances. Eventually I saw the yellow building and came to a stop with my hands on my knees, panting, trying to get myself together before going in.

"Kiko?" My head shot up as I heard Uncle Inoichi call out to me. "Uncle Inoichi!" It would be my luck that he was here when I was running late. Aunt Mitsuyo usually ran the flower shop because Uncle Inoichi was too busy doing clan business or working. "It's good to see you, how's your mother?" he asked as he moved through the entrance of the shop, carrying a large vase I assumed he was going to put on display outside the shop. "Uhh... you know the usual, she's been taking it easy." I rushed to get inside and get my yellow apron on.

"Is Ino on a mission? I haven't seen her since last Tuesday." I asked as I started rushing around to make up for lost time. Uncle Inoichi walked back inside wiping his hands on a towel he always kept in the pocket of his apron. "Yes, she's going to be back in a couple of days." He didn't give me any other information and I didn't ask, I was use to the way of the ninja by now. "I'm glad. She promised to have Ichiraku Ramen with me for covering while she went on that d-uh that training exercise haha." I did a weird laugh at the end to try to cover my mistake which Inoichi definitely picked up on and Ino would definitely kill me for. Uncle Inoichi side eyed me but only said "I have to be going soon I'm working today."

I turned to face him with a small flower pot in hand ready to place it on the counter. "Thanks for opening today, have a nice day at work." I smiled and gave a small wave as he undid his apron and started heading upstairs. "Of course, thanks for your hard work as always." with that said he was off and I could relax a little, glad he hadn't said anything about being a little late.

After Uncle Inoichi left my day at the flower shop continued as usual; greeted customers, watered everything that needed watering, swept, served customers and made small talk with Aunt Mitsuyo when she came by during the afternoon. I wished Ino were here as she would always keep me entertained with stories of her teams shenanigans or her latest crush. I sent a quick wish that she would be safe, along with her team and everything would go smoothly.

Ino often spoke of her team, Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma, her sensei. Kiko had never held a long conversation with any of them but had met them all in passing as they often met Ino during your shifts together for a mission. She didn't think any of them ever really paid much attention to her. Other than one time when Kiko had offered them all some mochi her mother had made on their way out to a mission and Choji had sung praises to her with a promise to get the recipe one day.

After everything was inside and shut down for the day Kiko felt a sense of melancholy as she hung her apron up and made her way home. She sighed as she thought of the repetitiveness of her days and how things in her life just seemed to be flying by with nothing happening at all. She tried to push those thoughts out of her head because after all she was 16 years old and she was pretty sure she wasn't meant to be having a mid life crisis at this age.

 **AN:** AHHHHHHH so like this is the first fanfic I've ever written and I'm so unsure about everything! Please give me constructive criticism or let me know of anything you think I could improve on. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! (BTW I think? This is gonna be a Shikamaru love interest fanfic let me know your thoughts)


End file.
